Elias Nohr
❝ I think that suits you perfectly.❞ '' — Elias, Tapioca Tailors'' 'Elias '''is a resident of ''Toffee Town and a Tailor at Tapioca Tailors. '' Gifts Personality Elias’s initial impression is that of a charming and graceful person. Raised in a humble yet respectable household, Elias exudes a poised and courteous manner. A smile and a shower of compliments can be expected from him whenever he introduces himself. Due to his imperturbable and mature nature, he presents himself as a confidable person, and he, of course, is more than happy to listen and give advice when needed. His designs suggests that the male elf is both intelligent and crafty, able to create attires that strongly resemble the wearer’s taste and aesthetics. His eye for detail also stems from his upbringing, adding to his meticulousness. Below his gracefulness, however, is an elf who remains detached from humans and hybrids alike. He intentionally keeps people at arm’s length, which became a habit that gradually extended to everyone and anyone. This is mostly caused by him perpetually questioning the relationship’s worth and fearing loss as a consequence of his earlier experience. In the past, he had disregarded the warnings about getting attached to people outside of his own kind, and paid the price for his apparent mistake. Now, because he understands that he will outlive most of the people he encounters, Elias came to deem unnecessary attachments as better off discarded. While he is able to maintain strong control of his emotions so that he never exposes such internal conflict, there are moments of vulnerability where he too struggles on keeping people away. As someone from the upper class who himself tailors posh clothing, he finds it difficult to abandon materialistic tendencies and still finds himself attracted to anything prized and expensive. Often, he indulges in luxury items and all forms of pampering; after all, who else would take better care of you than yourself, right? Biography Born eldest of two, Elias was raised in a relatively humble but well-known household of tailors under the shop name ‘House of Nohr’. Growing up in a magical town with the majority of the townspeople being elven, he had a decent upbringing and was properly immersed in family traditions. His parents had no problem encouraging him to go out and see the world for himself and test if he was ready to settle down; whether he made it or not, they would always provide a home for him to return to. Elias set out on a journey at the tender age of 25. During his travels, he has met many people, and along the way there was a creative but grumpy and unusually lonesome human in his late 30’s that intrigued the young elf. Though he was declined numerous times, Elias was persistent in requesting for work under the human’s tutelage. A fair amount of time passed (which, in truth, largely went unnoticed by the desensitized elf), the grumpy old man finally accepted Elias as a student and they exchanged their knowledge and bonded over time. Years passed. Elias remained the same although much more mature as a person whilst the man grew older, and eventually it was time for them to say their goodbyes. The elf grieved in his own ways, for the old man was more like a second father to him, and promised to carry on the knowledge that he had learnt from the man. There was always a price to pay for being attached to someone of lesser years to spend, and Elias was aware of this fact; and yet, he had went with it nonetheless. Keeping his usual demeanor as a charming and mature individual, but now safely keeping people at arms length, he continued on with his journey, straying from town to town and never staying for too long (varying between 15-20 years at a single place.) At the same time, he was still continuing his works as a tailor and with the promise he held. His materialistic tendencies that were already present then had also intensified as his unconscious way of coping; since inanimate possessions were bound to last longer. A rather strange opportunity came along when a colorfully decorated flyer was slipped into the mailbox of his residence. Perhaps in more ways than one, the words on the poster resonated with him, including the specific words of ''nowhere feeling truly like home. The elf thought Toffee Town seemed like another journey opportunity for him to explore and contribute a little, who knows what the adventure will bring? Perhaps along the way he would find something there in return too. Trivia * Voice Claim | Playlist * Carries a sewing kit around all the time, a tailor’s habit and for emergency purposes. * Often he keeps his personal palette limited to two colors: one primary and another for embellishments. * Absolutely adores accessories and adorns them in his lavish soft hair that he often braids. * Has a daily five step beauty routine… and almost never lets anyone see him before he is dressed up.'' Gotta look good.'' * He never really lets people know his real age, and would ask people to guess. Often accepts what age people would assume of him usually for his own personal amusements. But of course, if you really want to know... * He is known to personalise clothing to fit a certain individual, may the imageries be obvious or subtle. Gallery Quotes * “I’ll treasure this, thank you.”( Elias, when receiving a Loved Gift )'' * “My my, you are very kind.” ''( Elias, when receiving a Liked Gift ) * “Mmm….” ( Elias, when receiving a Disliked Gift ) * “I’m sorry, this is unacceptable.” ( Elias, when receiving a Hated Gift )